User talk:Mooter/pvxcalc
awfully accurate xD mo0ter 17:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :would be better if it wasn't just drawn in vb. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:15, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :: writing it up in VB was faster and obviously less of a hassle too though mo0ter 19:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::do it in java and feel like a real man. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::: work doesnt have anythang to write up in java, less VS has it and i never bothered looking or notepad mo0ter 19:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: side note i tried it with the mindset i had for my AB ZergWay and got 0 :( it was basically right mo0ter 19:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's a reason that most skills are ignored in gw, and there's a correlation between that and what gets good ratings. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: I applied that to the rating system same with peoples reactions for example "OMG ether sig! ew" so you'd generally loose ratings for having "Generally useless skills" mo0ter 19:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ ···User_talk:Daññy 19:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::: seems look a good place to try new sig Mooterlol small text 19:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::liked your old one better. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 19:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: what about this one? !Mooter - lol small text 21:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::meh. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Even with signatures your picky :O pscchhh Mooter - lol small text 23:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I live two lives - one as a tech bitch and one as a graphic designer. You can imagine where my personality sits. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Zomg close to what i am, and in that case i imagine in your office chair for about 18 hours a day Mooter - lol small text 17:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Tech bitch 9-5, graphic 5-10. except the paper's out of production for 2 weeks, so i'm on what basically classifies as a vacation for me. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:36, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: Fine then i'll keep ya busy, make me a decent sig then :D Mooter - lol small text 17:59, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::later. no photoshop on my shitty server/computer. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:01, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::webbrowsing using a server, thats hardcore. Mooter - lol small text 18:03, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's a Windows XP machine that I had the pleasure of configuring IIS to work with Plone and Drupal on. God bless a boss that's too cheap to buy you proper hardware for your 7.50/hour job. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:45, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: 7,50$/hour o.O minimum wage here is 9,50$ and im making 13$ and its a student job. but the gov'ment has pertty crappy srvrs :o but u didnt hear that from me Mooter - lol small text 18:55, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I wish I made something decent. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 19:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::: get a cozy government job Mooter - lol small text 19:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::i'm trying to get $20/hour job atm. :> ···User_talk:Daññy 19:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC)